the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Harsheck Icefingers
(CR 15) Race/Level: Dwarven Expert15 Alignment: CG Size: Medium Type: Humanoid Init +2 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Listen +17, Spot +15 Languages Common, Draconic, Aquan AC 14, Touch 14, Flat-footed 10 hp 51 (15 HD) Resist: Cold 30, Stability, +2 Racial bonus against poisons, +2 Racial bonus against spells and spell-like abilities Fort +5, Ref +9, Will +9 Speed 20 ft. (4 squares) Melee: Pick, Heavy +11 (1d6/x4) Base Atk +11/+6/+1; Grp +12 Attack Options: +1 to all attack rolls against monsters of the giant type(this replaces Harsheck's normal +1 against goblins), +4 dodge bonus against monsters with the cold subtype(this replaces Harsheck's normal +4 against giants) Combat Gear: Greater Ring of Resistance (Ice), Wand of Cone of Cold Abilities Srt 12, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 6 Speacial Abilities: Icecunning*, Feats: Lightning Reflexes, Skill focusSculpture), Skill Focus[ Craft( Snow Sculpture)], Athletic, Agile Skills: Craft( Ice Sculpture) +22, Craft( Snow Sculpture) +22, Climb +13, Balance +21, Tumble +9, Perform( juggle) +5, Use Magic Device +10 * This ability works identicaly to the stonecunning special ability, with the following exceptions. This ability only works on ice or snow. It detects all the things that stonecunning detects, but also discovers natural dangers, such as thin ice or shaky stalactites. This replaces Harsheck's stonecunning ability. Harsheck Icefingers is a dwarf of few words, with a lean frame and a short beard. He was abandoned in the snowy peaks of the Dragonspine Mountains as a baby, because his mother, half insane with jealousy, wanted to teach her husband an undeserved lesson. He was on the brink of death, alone in the snow, when a kind ice dragon came upon and rescued him. The dragon, whom Harsheck knew only as Icewing, was one of the rare non-evil white dragons, and raised the young dwarf from a baby, feeding him yeti milk till he grew old enough to eat solid food. When he learned to speak, both in Common and Draconic, Icewing christened him with the name Harsheck. He raised the boy within, around, and frankly just stuffed his head with ice, ice, ice! Harsheck was entranced by ice like a moth to a flame, and pestered Icewing to teach him about it. The dragon gave in, and taught the dwarf all about the intricacies of frozen water. He dubbed Harsheck with the surname “Icefingers”, after an incident with the dragon’s freezing breath. After hunting one day, Icefingers returned to find his caretaker and friend slaughtered, his hoard gone. Following the tracks of the dragonslayers, Harsheck beheld his first town. After a month or two getting his bearings among civilization, the ice sculptor made a discovery that would change his life. People enjoyed his sculptures. They offered to pay gold for them, a concept he was still getting used to. Then one fateful night, Icefingers decided to craft a sculpture that would encompass the entire village he was staying in at the time. The reactions of the villagers gave the gruff dwarf reason to smile. Each and every villager was amazed and happy, which made him happy, and gave him gold, which made him happy because with it he could continue his work, and, subsequently, making more people happy.(He likes making people happy) Category:Hill dwarves Category:Experts